Ouija Board
by LovelyJovely
Summary: On a boring Saturday, Coraline and Wybie play the Ouija board only to discover the evil that comes with it


**OK just a little one-shot I came up with after talking about the Ouija board in class today. I looked at some videos just to see what really happens with Ouija boards… I have to say it was freakin' scary. All I know is that I will NEVER play this game. EVER! IT'S NOT JUST A GAME! IT'S SOME SCARY STUFF! **

**Ok! On with the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Coraline or anything that has to do with it.**

It was a typical autumn Saturday in Ashland, Oregon. Grey clouds blocked the sun partially, slight wind that barely made a sound, and leaves covered the ground that crackled whenever you stepped on them. It was a very boring sight. So boring that Wybie Lovat just stayed home and watched T.V. He wasn't sure why, but he knew there wasn't really anything to do, which is a little odd considering the fact that he hated staying indoors for a specific amount of time. The fall Saturdays in Ashland were like a disease. They made everyone just want to stay at home and be lazy. The weird thing was that it was just Saturday. Not Sunday, not Tuesday. Saturday. And the lazy Saturdays only happened in the autumn, which was even weirder. It seemed as if everyone in the town was extra slow today. Even Coraline Jones's parents who were always oh-so-busy seemed a little lazy.

There was only one person Wybie knew who was probably planning something fun or crazy on fall Saturdays: Coraline. Coraline, Wybie's neighbor who became friends with him after he saved her life from an evil hand, always had something up her sleeve. Whether is was exploring new territories, playing a mean trick on the popular girls at their school (which always made them laugh their butts off),cracking lame jokes, or just looking for bugs, she always had something to do. Even though she always thought of creative stuff to do, she could be a bit of a pessimist sometimes. If Wybie tried to deny her when she was in one of her pessimistic moods, you can guarantee there would be a big bruise on his arm by the end of the day.

Wybie was lying on his couch at home, half-asleep, watching _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_, when Coraline burst through the door of his house.

"Wybie! Get up!" She bent down and yelled in his ear, "I know what we can do today!"

Wybie slowly got up from the couch he was laying on and rubbed his eyes. He blinked a couple times and then looked at his blue-haired friend, who had an evilish grin on her face. Both of her hands were behind her back.

"What?"

"Okay, so I was getting really bored of trying to think of something we could so I went and decided to explore my parents room since my parents were gone. One the day we moved in I remembered my mom bringing a big box into the apartments I've never seen before, so I asked, 'What's in the box?' and she said 'None of your business. Now go unpack.' She brought the box into her closet and I wondered about what was in that box for a couple days, but then I forgot about it, but then I remembered about it today! Since my parents were gone, I decided to look through it. You wouldn't believe what was in there! There was a bunch of hippie- dippy 70's stuff like weird tie-dye shirts and crap, but then I found this-" Coraline showed Wybie and board game she was hiding behind her back that had the words _Ouija Board_ spelled out in big black letters. She grinned. "Isn't it cool?"

Wybie inspected the game box. "Uh, Jonesy? I-I don't think we should play this game." He said.

Coraline put the game down and put her hands on her hips. "And why not?"

"I-I don't know. It just kinda makes me feel weird when I look at it. Like someone's watching me or something." Wybie explained.

Coraline's expression softened. She put her hand on his shoulder and said shyly, "Aww, Wybie-" Then she dropped her hand off of his shoulder and hardened her expression again "- Get over it."

Wybie sighed, then picked the game up and read the back of the box aloud. "Whether you call it 'weegee' or 'ouija,' the Ouija board spells fun. Just ask it a question and wait to see what the answer the mystifying oracle will reveal to you. For decades, players have bought their questions to this Ouija Board. What you do, the information reveals is between you and the mystifying oracle. It's only a game, or is it?"

"Awesome! Let's play it!" Coraline exclaimed, grabbing the top of the box off so she was looking at the game itself closely.

"C-can't we just play a different game like… Scrabble?" Wybie suggested nervously.

"Scrabble? Scrabble is for wussies who want to have the joys of vocab in a board game. Talk about Snoozeville, USA! Population: Wybie," Coraline said, rolling her eyes, "and look! You can ask it questions and _get the answers_! How cool is that?"

"Not that cool." Wybie muttered.

Coraline squinted her eyes and looked at Wybie with a scowl. "You _will_ play this with me, or I'll pound you." Coraline said harshly, showing Wybie her closed fist.

Wybie put his hands up in defense and took a step back. He swallowed and then said, "O-okay I-I-I'll play with you."

Coraline put her fist down and smiled slyly at Wybie. "Good," was all she said, "meet me by the tree stump near the well at 11:30 tonight." She turned around on her heel and headed towards the door, leaving Wybie just standing there thinking, "_What did I just get myself into?_"

When Wybie made sure his grandma was asleep, he tiptoed out the door of his house, trying to make as little noise as possible, and headed down on his homemade motor bike to the tree stump. When he got there, he already saw Coraline setting up candles all around the game board for some reason. She looked up and saw Wybie getting of his bike. "You came," she said, a little surprised, "I thought you were gonna leave me hangin'."

"I wanted to, but you were probably were gonna punch me the next day, and I already have permanent bruise on my arm as it is, thank you very much." Wybie stated, sitting down next to the opposite side of the tree stump where Coraline was sitting. She smirked.

"Okay, I brought some flashlights just incase the candles get blown out," she handed Wybie a flashlight, "are you ready?"

"Well, how do you play?"

Coraline's face brightened up, "Oh yeah! So basically you put two fingers on the little triangle-thing with the see through plastic in the middle, and you spin it around in three circles and then ask questions. The triangle-thingamajig should move on its own and stuff."

Wybie reluctantly put two trembling fingers on the pointer and so did Coraline. They moved the pointer in a circle on the board three times. Then Coraline cleared her throat. "Is there anybody here?" She said in a clear, brave voice. Nothing happened for a second, but then the pointer slowly made its way to the word "yes."

"Jonesy, stop moving it!" Wybie said sternly, even though he was getting freaked out.

"I'm not!" She said a bit louder than she intended.

"Yeah, you're just trying to freak me out!"

"No! If I was, I would have thought of something much scarier than this!"

"Then who's doing it?"

Coraline froze when she saw the pointer had finished its journey to the word "yes." "This spirit person is doing it." She said barely over a whisper.

"Holy crap." Wybie said in one breath when he saw where the pointer was located.

Coraline swallowed the lump in her throat and asked, "Are you a good spirit?"

She and Wybie now watched in silence as the pointer slowly moved to the word "no," now believing that neither of them were moving it. "That's good to know." Wybie said sarcastically, but was too frightened to make it sound funny, and Coraline was too busy staring in awe at the pointer to hear.

"What's your name?" she said softly, watching the pointer go to the letter "P," then "A," then "T."

"Pat." She said aloud, as if trying to get used to it. Coraline felt deeply motivated to ask this "Pat" a personal question. It was as if someone wanted her to. "When am I going to die, Pat?"

The curly haired boy snapped his head up to look at her. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Jonesy, what are you doing?" he said firmly, but she shushed him as the pointer made it's way to the letters "N," then "O," then "W." Coraline gasped as she took her fingers off the pointer to cover her mouth in surprise. All of the sudden, the pointer started to move around on its own in figure eights on the board, going faster and faster. Then all of the candles went out. Wybie and Coraline got and scurried to find their flashlights. Once their fingers found the cool metal of the flashlights, they turned them on and looked at the game. The pointer traveled across the board to the words "yes" then "no" over and over and over again. The two scared friends recoiled back when they heard something rattling. They turned their flashlights towards the well, where the wooden planks that prevented anyone from falling into the well, or people getting out, started shaking rapidly, and then stopped. Coraline backed up slowly, and then ran back to Wybie's house screaming.

"_Thanks for leaving me here with demonic game and well._" Wybie thought, but soon she came back, still screaming. But it wasn't a scared scream, it was an angry scream. She ran down the little hill holding something in her hand, but he couldn't tell what it was. She ran towards the game and bashed whatever was in her hand with full force on the game. She hit it repeatedly, screaming the word "die!" every time she hit it. About a minute later, she was still hitting it, but it wouldn't break. "Why won't this thing break!?" She asked herself rhetorically, and then she looked at Wybie, "Help me break this!"

"How?"

"I don't know… Holy water? Just help me!" Coraline still was trying to break it with what Wybie realized now was a hammer. Wybie dropped his flashlight and ran back to his house, hoping his grandma would still be asleep. He went into the garage and grabbed whatever felt like it would do some damage, since the lights were off. He grabbed something that felt tough and sturdy and went back to the well. On the way, he felt the thing in his hands. It felt like a bucket or something. Wybie wondered what it was, but it didn't matter; as long as it could damage the board. He saw Coraline and the well in the distance and sprinted towards them. As soon as he got close enough, he threw the mysterious thing in his hands at the board forcefully. Instead of it ruining the board, the thing bounced back off and splattered some liquid all over Coraline and Wybie. Wybie grabbed his flashlight and looked at the unknown thing he grabbed from the garage. It was a bucket of red paint. He suddenly remembered half opening it this morning because he was going to give his bike a new layer of paint since the old was starting to chip, but then decided he would do it tomorrow. He shined his flashlight towards Coraline, who had a completely horrified look on her face thinking that whatever was on her was blood.

"Coraline, don't worry it's just paint!" Wybie explained when he saw she was about to freak out. She looked up at Wybie with an evil glare. "Paint? Out of all the things you could get... you got paint?" She said through her teeth.

"W-well it was dark, and I-I couldn't really see anything" He argued. She was just about to let hell break loose on him when they both heard something. It was a voice. "Kill." The voice said barely audibly. The two looked at the board and found that the pointer was floating a centimeter above the board, pointing straight at them. "Kill" the voice said again. Coraline took Wybie's wrist quickly and ran back to his house. Again.

"Do you have any gasoline?" Coraline asked while running to the house.

"Yeah I have some but its kinda w-"

"Okay good."

Being able to see since Wybie brought his light, they quickly found gasoline, a lighter, and fire extinguisher. Back at the well, Coraline quickly poured gasoline over the board and was about to light it up when something she thought of stopped her.

"Wait, what if the fire department comes?" She asked

"No, they won't. We're so far out of town that they won't even know."

"And you're grandma?"

"She sleeps with her curtain close; she won't see anything."

"Won't she be able to smell the smoke?"

"Nah, she's smelling impaired."

Coraline wondered if that was even possible, but Wybie quickly reminded her to pour the gasoline over the board. While pouring the liquid over the board, Coraline saw that the pointer wasn't floating anymore, it was on the board. Unmoving. She quickly lit the board on fire and watched it burn. As it was burning, voices from the board started screeching and howling for about ten seconds then stopped suddenly, which made Coraline and Wybie step about five feet away from it. As soon as they thought the board was burned completely, Wybie extinguished the flames. To their relief, the board was completely burned into ashes. They tried to clean up as best as they could, making it so it looked as if nothing happened. When they were done, the two friends looked at each other.

"Well… I'm never gonna do that again." Coraline said nonchalantly, wiping her hands which were covered with ashes on her pants.

"Same. That was freaky"

After an awkward silence of just staring at the ground, Coraline spoke up and said, "Well, I better get home and get cleaned up. My parents will freak if they find me covered in red paint when they wake up."

"Yeah… Grandma will have a heart attack if she sees me like this." Wybie said, half-laughing.

"Well… see ya." Coraline said turning around. "Oh yeah, and Wybie?" Coraline turned back around to face him.

"Yeah?"

"If you _ever _tell anyone that I was screaming like a baby, I'm gonna kick you where the sun don't shine."

Wybie laughed. "Gotcha."

Coraline smiled. "Good. See ya." She said, walking off.

"'Kay bye." He said, walking in the other direction. When Wybie got home, he cleaned his face and changed into some clean clothes. Thankfully, when he went to check if his grandma was asleep, she was. He slipped into bed and fell fast asleep.

He woke up to something shaking his shoulders yelling at him to get out of bed. He slowly opened his eyes to find Coraline pacing around his room, biting her fingernails, muttering something to herself.

"What do you want?" Wybie asked, yawning.

All of the sudden, Coraline showed him a thin, rectangle box with writing on it Wybie couldn't read from far away.

"When I woke up! I found this on my dresser this morning!" She nearly exclaimed. Wybie looked at the box closely and gasped. It was the game they played last night.

The game they burned to ashes.

"Where did that come from?" Wybie asked.

"I have no clue! Why do you think I'm here?"

Wybie shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe you wanted to watch me sleep, you creeper."

"This is not time for jokes! That weird spirit thing from last night is haunting me or something!" Coraline yelled, throwing the Ouija board on the ground.

"Well, what do you suppose we do about it?"

Coraline tapped her chin in thought. "We could ask your grandma about it." She suggested. Wybie nearly hopped out of bed.

"No way. If she found out that I was playing with that thing, I'll be grounded for life," Wybie affirmed, "What about your parents? I mean, it _did _come from their weird physcadelic box of 70's wonders."

Coraline shook her head and said, "If my parents found out I went through their room, they'll kill me."

"Then what do we do?"

"Do you think Miss Spink and Miss Forcible know about the Ouija Board?"

"Maybe."

Coraline was already half-way out the door when she said, "Then let's ask them." Wybie sighed, then threw on some jeans and a jacket and tried to catch up with Coraline, who was walking briskly with the Ouija board in one hand.

Coraline knocked on the door to find the usual barking of the two thespians' Scottish Terriers. Miss Spink opened the door and said in an English accent, "Oh hullo, Caroline! What great timing, Miss Forcible was just brewing up a cup of tea. Oh, and you brought Wybourne with you! How nice to see you both! Miriam, make another bag of tea! We have more guests! Oh, don't just stand there like old fools, come in! Come in!"

Miss Spink motioned Coraline and Wybie to come in. They both sat quietly on the couch as Miss Forcible brought them their tea.

"So what brings you here with you friend today, luvvy?" Miss Spink asked when she took a sip from her cup. "Would you like me to read your tea cards?"

"Well, not really," said Coraline, looking at her untouched cup of tea, "You see, we wanted to ask you about this." Coraline showed Miss Spink the Ouija board, which she inspected closely. She gasped and put her hand to her chest. "Oh Caroline, have you been playing with this game?"

"Yeah. We played with it last night, but then the game started getting out of control so we burned it but when I woke up this morning, this was on my dresser." Coraline said.

"Oh dear, you should have never played this game. If you ever try to throw away or get rid of a Ouija board that is haunted, it will always come back." Miss Spink lectured. Her eyes were filled with fear and pity as she told them.

"Is there anyway we can get rid of it at all?" Wybie asked.

Miss Spink's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh yes! Now that I remember correctly, there is only one way to get rid of it."

"How?" Coraline and Wybie both said in unison.

"You have to give it to somebody other than yourselves."

Coraline and Wybie thanked Miss Spink and Miss Forcible for the tea and left the two thespians arguing over something ridiculous.

"So who are we gonna give the game to?" Wybie asked as they both walked back to Coraline's apartment.

"I don't know. We could give it to good will." Coraline recommended.

"And let poor people have their lives even more ruined?"

Coraline sighed and plopped down on the stairs in front her apartment. She rested her chin in her hand. "Yeah that would suck for them."

Wybie sat down next to her. "So who do we give it to?" He asked her. Coraline groaned at buried her face in her arms, but then snapped her head back up as if she had an idea. A devilish grin spread across her face.

"I know exactly who to give this to."

The next day at school Coraline walked down the hallway in her uniform (which she decked out so it fit to her appeal) nonchalantly and went to the lockers of the most popular girls in the school, where they were talking and giggling about something completely retarded and or gay, or at least Coraline thought so.

"Hey Ashley!" Coraline said in a perky voice.

The girls stopped talking at turned to look at Coraline as if she were an untouchable. Ashley, the leader of the popular girls, flipped her hair behind her back, shifted her weight onto the right side of her leg and said in a snooty tone, "What do you want, you blue-haired freak?"

Coraline pretended to ignore the words that made her want to bitch-slap Ashley. She swallowed back her anger. "Hey Ashley, I just wanted to give you something to say I'm sorry for putting those red ants in the cups of your bra during gym." Coraline took out the Ouija Board from her book bag and handed it to her, hoping she didn't know what a Ouija Board is and also hoping she would be stupid enough to buy it. Ashley gave Coraline a weird look.

"Why this? Why not a Juicy Couture purse or something?" She asked.

Coraline quickly improvised something. "Are you kidding me? Why _not _this? Zac Efron and Justin Beiber are aaaaaall about this game. Didn't you read their blogs this morning?" Coraline said, hoping that they weren't pathetic enough to actually read their blogs everyday.

Ashley took the game from her hands cautiously. "Well, I didn't check their blogs this morning… If they like it, then I guess I do too. Right girls?" Her little wannabe friends' heads nodded vigorously. "Okay, leave unpopular person." Ashley said when she realized Coraline was still standing there. Coraline could have laughed about how stupid they were, but she kept her mouth shut and walked away feeling smug. She walked back to her locker, which was right next to Wybie's.

"I did it."

Wybie slammed his locker door in surprise. "They actually fell for it?"

"Yeah, those idiots."

Wybie laughed right as the bell rung. They both headed off for math, the only class they had together besides lunch. On their way to learning about graphing, Coraline asked, "So what do you want to do next Saturday?"

**YAY! It's done! I wanted to finish this before I went on vacation and I did. Just a quick note saying that stuff like that can happen if you play a Ouija board. Not kidding! Anyways, my sad attempt to make this funny has failed, but oh well. REVIEW!!!! **


End file.
